


Anata no onigiri

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Penguins, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Yuuyan... são pinguins esses?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Anata no onigiri

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Anata no onigiri**

**(Onigiri de ti)**

Quando Takaki voltou para casa de Osaka, sentiu-se bastante feliz.

Gostava de passar o tempo com a sua família, mas cada vez que estava lá, sentia que faltava algo.

E faltava-lhe Daiki, o sabia.

Quando meteu a chave na fechadura, teve os dedos cruzados, e esperar que o menor fosse em casa.

Teve sorte.

Arioka estava no sofá, a olhar a televisão, e quando Yuya entrou no salão saltou, a ir ao seu encontro e a abraça-lo.

“Yuu!” disse-lhe, a sorris. “Ainda bem voltaste! Estava a morrer de tédio, tive tantas saudades tuas, sabes?” disse, a fazer rir o maior.

“Eu também tive saudades tuas, Dai-chan.” confirmou, a acariciar-lhe ligeiramente a casa. “Estava ansioso de voltar.” acrescentou depois, a esticar-se e a dirigir-se para a cozinha, enquanto o menor seguia-o. “Levei uns onigiri que preparou a minha mãe. Tens fome?” perguntou, a meter a bolsa na mesa e a tirar dessa um pacote.

“Podes crer! Não almocei, estava a esperar-te.” disse Daiki, a sentar-se numa cadeira e a esperar que Yuya recuperasse os onigiri.

Quando viu-os piscou os olhos umas vezes, com um sorriso duvidoso na cara.

“Yuuyan... são pinguins esses?” perguntou, a rir.

O maior corou, a acenar brevemente com a cabeça.

“Sim. A minha mãe perguntou-me como queria que fizesse-os, e eu disse-lhe que teria gostado duns pinguins porque... bem, fazem-me lembrar de ti, duma maneira.” explicou, sem olha-lo diretamente.

Arioka ficou silencioso um pouco.

Depois começou a rir, com o único resultado de fazer corar Yuya ainda mais.

“Oh, vá lá, não te rias de mim! Só pensava que fosse algo bom de fazer, mas se não queres-os posso...”

Arioka não deixou que acabasse a frase.

Levantou-se, a aproximar-se e a beija-lo, enquanto metia-lhe os braços ao redor da cintura e abraçava-o.

“Amo-te, Takaki Yuya. Amo-te quando pensas em mim, amo-te quando tens estas ideias. E amo os pinguins.” disse, a manter a voz seria enquanto Takaki olhava-o com olhos esbugalhados.

“Falas em serio?” murmurou, como se não acreditasse nele.

“Claro.” confirmou Arioka, a acenar com a cabeça.

Takaki mordeu-se um lábio, e após sorriu.

“Eu também amo-te, Daiki.” murmurou, e continuou a fazer o que estava a fazer como se não tivesse acontecido nada, a tentar de não sentir-se desconfortável pela sue declaração.

Daiki sorriu, a abanar a cabeça e a tomar um onigiri, a começar a comer.

Não sabia se fosse a fome, o feito que a mãe de Yuya fosse uma excelente cozinheira o que tivessem sido feitos a pensar nele.

Mas estavam deliciosos.


End file.
